Kingdom Bleach
by Emerald Wolf 915
Summary: Kingdom Hearts/BLEACH/slight Inuyasha crossover. Idea that's been stuck in my head for awhile. A boy from our world has a strange dream and wakes up in the BLEACH anime as a half demon. Don't own Kingdom Hearts, BLEACH, or Inuyasha. Up for adoption.
1. The dream

I don't own BLEACH, Kingdom Hearts, or Inuyasha

* * *

**The Beginning **

I remember when my story began. It was the beginning of my adventures throughout the entire universe. It was the beginning of my life as a half-demon. The beginning of my life as a key bearer. It all started with that dream… my awakening.

**

* * *

  
**

It felt like I was underwater. I was falling into an endless void. Darkness was all around and threatening to engulf my entire being. Then my feet hit something solid and the feeling of being underwater vanished. I opened my eyes but couldn't see anything.

Experimentally, I took a step forward. It was then that hundreds of birds flew up from the ground and a blindingly bright light came from beneath them and I was forced to close my eyes. When I opened my eyes I was standing on a stained glass platform depicting a boy around my age with short spiky orange hair. He was wearing a black Japanese samurai robe and had a giant, meat cleaver looking sword that was as long as he was tall.

As soon as I was done looking at the platform a toneless voice seemed to emanate from all around me and resonate within my head. I shall never forget what that voice said for as long as I live. It said _**"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form it will give you strength. Warrior, guardian, or mystic… which path shall you choose?"**_

Three pedestals appeared a sword on the first one, a shield on the second one, and a staff on the third one. It was then that I found my voice. I said "this is by far the most realistic dream I've ever had. Guess I have to pick one." I looked at the pedestals and considered what was on each. "I don't think I want that sword or the shield. My claws can be used as blades and I don't have any need for a shield in my fighting style. The staff it is then."

I walked over to the pedestal on my right and took the staff from it. The voice spoke again. _**"The power of the mystic, untold wisdom, a staff of wonder and ruin… Is this the form you choose?"**_ I had to think for a minute here. For some reason as I held the staff I could feel some sort of energy pulsing through it. After a minute I knew what it was. Magic. I knew this was the path I wanted.

"Yes." I answered. As soon as the word left my mouth five black spots appeared on the platform and started moving towards me. When they got closer they took on a third dimension and looked like little pitch black people with antennae and glowing yellow eyes. I swung the staff and when it hit one of them it turned to dust. What's more, when I hit it I felt no resistance, like I hit nothing but air.

One of them jumped at my back. I swung around and swiped at it with my claws, rendering it dust. The others swarmed me all at once. I waited until they were close enough, then I spun around hitting all of them with the staff. I was alone once more.

"What were those things? I asked.

_**"Heartless. And this is called a hallow."**_ The voice answered.

Just then I felt a shiver go down my spine. Something BIG was behind me. I slowly turned around and saw a large figure behind me. It was the size of a 12 year old and human shaped. Its body was pitch black and had a hole in it's chest and on it's face was a white mask that had streaks of red.

The hallow lunged at me and I jumped out of the way of it's attack. I swung the staff and hit it's knee making it bend at an unnatural angle. I pointed the staff at the hollow's face and yelled the first word that came into my head. "FIRE!" A fireball shot from the tip of the staff and slammed into the hollow's face, where it exploded. It's head was destroyed and the rest of it just faded away into nothingness.

_**You have passed.**_ Said the voice. When I asked what I had passed the voice said("_**your awakening.**_ _**The test of your heart's strength. The power of the mystic is now yours. Beware for this power can cause great happiness as well as great danger. Your journey begins now… keybearer." **_

I started to feel lightheaded. But before I blacked out I couldn't help but think… this is going to be AWSOME!

* * *

I just had to write about this idea.


	2. The teacher meets the student P1

**The teacher meets the student.**

Kisuke Urahara was observing the inside of his eyelids when he suddenly felt a spike of… something right outside his shop. It didn't feel quite like spirit energy, but somewhat similar. Whatever it was it woke him up from his post breakfast nap and that wasn't good for whatever had caused it.

Kisuke sat up, yawned, scratched his side, got up, and walked outside where he could see Jinta, Ururu, and Tesai were staring up at something. When he got outside and saw what they were looking at he couldn't blame them for staring. It was a big blue vortex in the air, right inside his shop's barrier and the energy it was giving off was immense. He bet that only old man Yamamoto could give off that much energy. As he started to wonder what it was he was looking at he noticed that something was coming out of it.

He pulled his sword out of his cane and intoned "Awaken Benihime." thus releasing his zanpakuto. His associates, noticing he was out and that he had released his zanpakuto, got into their battle stances. He saw a human shape covered in the energy the vortex was made of come out and lie down on the ground about three feet away from them and three seconds later the energy covering the shape dispersed.

It was a sleeping boy. He looked about 16 and was about 5 feet tall with short, spiky brown hair. For some reason his fingernails looked like claws and he had dog ears covered in brown fur on the top of his head. His clothes were a black long sleeved shirt under a forest green blazer with a black collar and pockets. His jeans were dark green with 2 pockets on each side and he was wearing forest green sneakers with black straps. Lying at his side was a zanpakuto and a green backpack. The sword's handle was about a foot long and the sheath was about 2ft 8in.

He hadn't looked down for more than a second to take in the kid's appearance but when he looked back up he couldn't find or sense the vortex anywhere. Just then a voice spoke into his head. _**Teach and take care of him. His journey has just begun.**_ The voice was toneless yet Kisuke could tell it was woman's voice. He asked Benihime if she could tell where the voice had come from or who it was but she didn't know.

Sighing Kisuke looked down at the boy and said "Tesai move this kid and his things into the spare room and tell me when he wakes up. Jinta, Ururu, stay out here and act casual." Kisuke then began musing.

"_Things sure have gotten interesting lately. Yesterday Ichigo was targeted by hollows for the first time since his mom died. Then last night he becomes a substitute soul reaper robbing Rukia of her powers and giving me a chance to get rid of __**it**__ in the process. Now a strange boy appears right in front of my shop out of thin air accompanied by a voice in my head._"

Something strange was going on and he intended to get to the bottom of it.


End file.
